Arak Rasennak
|species=Turian |gender=Male |height=6'6 / 198 |weapons=He carries an M-5 Phalanx with him at all times. |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber=At the request of Councilor Dragovich, whom he trusted, Rasennak had many cybernetic augmentations to enhance his quality of life as he approached his 50's. As a result, Arak has the physical abilities of a Turian in his mid 20's. |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Arak Rasennak was a Turian biotic born on the Turian homeworld of Palaven into a royal family of wealthy power brokers. Rasennak was disliked and mistrusted due to his biotic abilities, which were quite rare at his age, particularly on Palaven, but still, he pushed himself to his limits and kept himself in shape throughout his young adult life. At the age of 15 he was shunned off to the military by his father, Jorrok Rasennak, who thought some years in the military would cause him to shy away from biotic use, he was wrong. Military During his years in boot camp Dygnitas easily excelled to the top of his class. Fellow students continuously claimed that he used his biotics to beat them and at first his teachers believed them. Later on through continued successes and hardwork he eventually proved that his skill was not from biotics, but from his own self determination. Finally in his life people respected him and this respect would continue. Dygnitas participated in the First Contact War. He fought alongside the future Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. Unlike Saren he had not developed a hatred for humanity, but he developed respect for the strength and versatility of the Humans. Due to his actions in this war Dygnitas was given command of his own ship and bestowed the rank Captain. Dygnitas continued to serve the Turian Hierarchy well. He was praised by many and became an icon among his people. During one of his missions Dygnitas met and fell in love with a female Turian soldier stationed on one of the smaller Turian colonies. The two eventually married and had a son named Kaleb. Due to his duties Dygnitas could not be there for his son and wife as often as he wished he could. Kaleb was mostly raised by his mother. Later Career After many years Dygnitas became a General in the Turian Military. With his newfound influence and power he was able to push efforts to embrace Turian biotics instead of rejecting them. Due to these efforts he was able to make his son's progression through the ranks significantly easier. When his son, Kaleb, became a Spectre Dygnitas expressed his anger towards his son. Like many older Turians Dygnitas never liked the Spectres. He felt that the whole concept of an individual being free from law would lead to chaos. His belief gained a lot of ground when Saren attacked the Citadel. After those events he was one of the few Turians that favored Humanity's sudden rise in power. He felt that with Humanity on the Council decisions would be made quicker and more decisively. Dygnitas was recently chosen to be the Turian Councilor. Dygnitas acquired the nickname Black Sage due to his choice of outfits and his immense wisdom. Also some say he acquired the name due to his biotic proficiency. Skill Even though Dygnitas worked hard to gain respect by not using his biotic powers he still secretly mastered his biotic skills under the tutelage of an Asari Matriarch. Dygnitas has become quite possibly the most powerful Biotic Turian and in turn the most powerful Turian in existence. Category:Male Category:Turians Category:Vanguard Category:Citadel Council